Waiting
by Nienna Tinehtele
Summary: Left behind as Sam leaves with the Autobots cutting all ties, Mikaela waits for news, a phone call, anything that would let her know he was okay. 5 years later she's still waiting...until she gets the call.


Title: Waiting

Category: Transformers

Genre: Drama/Romance

Pairing: Sam/Mikaela

Rating: PG

Summary: Set after Revenge of the Fallen. Left behind as Sam leaves with the Autobots cutting all ties, Mikaela waits for news, a phone call, anything that would let her know he was okay. Unable to stay she leaves Tranquility, unable to stay in one place for long. Five years later she's still waiting…for what she's not sure, but she's drawn back to Tranquility by a sudden feeling that something was about to go wrong.

Mikaela stood silently atop the hill overlooking Tranquility, the light of the setting sun casting her features in a soft golden glow. She waited as she did every night for word that would never come... for him.

Something had drawn her back to Tranquility after all this time. Something was coming. What, she wasn't certain yet. A week ago, as she was working she'd been overcome by an urgent sense to return, so she'd packed up her meager things and drove nonstop to get back. Back to this place. It'd been 5 years since she'd been here…since she'd last seen Sam. This very spot was where he'd said goodbye.

_Flashback_

_Sam stared at his feet, hands shoved awkwardly in his pockets, nervously kicking dirt with his shoe. "I'm leaving Kaela…I'm going to help the Autobots." He glanced up at her._

_She nodded. "I figured we would help them…it's not like we can abandon them now."_

_He squared his shoulders firmly as he broke the news to her. "I'm going alone Kaela."_

"_What?" She asked in shock. "No, I'm coming with you."_

"_You're safer here in Tranquility, away from the war…away from me." He gazed sorrowfully at her._

"_No- Sam I'm not staying here. I'm coming with-"_

"_I don't expect you to wait for me. I don't want you to…probly be gone a long time…and who knows if I'll make it back."_

"_Don't say that!" She whispered hoarsely, her beautiful blue eyes brimming with tears._

_Sam grabbed her by the shoulders. "You deserve better Mikaela. You deserve a life without war, destruction, and death."_

_She pounded her fists against his chest tears streaming down her face, shouting now. "No! I don't want a life without you Sam. You can't leave me here! You can't leave me by myself…Please!"_

"_Stop! Kaela!" He grabbed her wrists, pulling her in to wrap his arms tightly around her as she cried hysterically against his chest. Tears slid down his face, his heart breaking at the incoherent words streaming from her as she desperately pleaded with him not to leave her behind. "Kaela…"_

_Framing his face with her hands, she stared deeply into his eyes. "I love you Sam. I can't picture my life without you in it…I don't want a life without you." She choked. "I gave you my heart Sam…it belongs to you. And it will always be yours no matter what. Please…please don't leave me." She begged brokenly._

_His hand reached up to cover hers as he shook his head sadly. "I love you Mikaela." He pulled her to him, locking their lips in one last desperate kiss, memorizing the taste and feel of her lips and the scent of her soft hair. Pulling back briefly, he stared hard at her, his gaze tracing over her face before turning to walk to the group of Autobots standing nearby. He didn't look back once._

_Bee gazed at Mikaela sadly, a sorrowful chirp emitted from him as he watched Sam walk past him. Mikaela choked back her tears and worked up a smile for him that immediately faded. Bee took a step towards her, bending to one knee so he'd be on her level._

"_I'll miss you Bee." She told him, resting a hand on his._

_He chirped again before engulfing her in a gentle hug. Pulling back he gazed down at her with sorrowful blue optics. "I'll miss you too Mikaela," he said._

_Mikaela choked. "I'll miss you too, Bee."_

_He paused, head tilted to the side as he picked up Optimus' voice speaking on the comm. "I have to go." He said sadly. "Goodbye Mikaela. It has been an honor to be your guardian and your friend," he lost his voice, speaking through the radio to finish his sentence._

_Mikaela smiled through her tears, sliding her hand into his giant one. "I love you Bee." She hugged his arm and he pulled her into his hand to bring her eye level. His big blue eyes radiated sadness and tears leaked slowly down his face. Framing his face as best she could, she kissed him on the cheek. "Take care of him for me." She stared seriously into his eyes._

_He nodded, unable to speak. Optimus called to him again and he gently set Mikaela back on her feet. _

_She waved to him and the others who waved back before they all transformed._

_Optimus' voice rang out clearly. "Autobots. Roll out."_

_Mikaela stood watching them as they disappeared from sight. Just as they did, the setting sun finally slipped behind the hill, the last light slipping away just as the love of her life had._

_End Flashback_

It'd been too hard to stay in Tranquility after Sam left. His parents had offered to have her live with them, but as much as she loved them, she just couldn't. Everything there would just remind her of Sam. So she'd grabbed what money she'd saved, and some that Ron and Judy had given her when they found out her plan, packed a few things and headed out on her motorcycle. Driving for days, trying to clear her head, she'd landed in a small town low on funds and in need of some work. She'd come across a small garage owned by an older man and his wife who needed some extra help and hired her on. She'd stay for awhile before telling them it was time to move on. They'd sent her off packed with food and some extra money on top of her paycheck. Anytime she was close she stopped off to visit them.

Mikaela met lots of people along the way, making several friends along the way as she worked odd jobs or in garages to make money. Never found a place where she felt she could settle though, always becoming restless after a couple of weeks. She figured it was because her heart was with Sam and she'd never feel completely content unless she was with him. And so she waited.

Every night was spent sitting somewhere, whether it was on a hill, mountain, or a beach watching the sun go down and waiting. She'd started putting away a little of each paycheck when she started to get the urge to head back to Tranquility. Having enough to get her all the way there, she drove straight through, a sense of peace washing over her as she arrived in front of a familiar house. She'd gone to her father's first before heading to Ron and Judy's, knowing they would let her bunk with them as long as she wanted. The look of shock on Judy's face still made her smile. It had quickly been exchanged for a smile and a hug before she pulled her in and sat her down at the table to eat dinner with them. Mikaela really loved Sam's parents…they'd become her family.

A sound broke her reverie and she looked down as she realized her phone had chirped letting her know she'd gotten a text. _It's probably from Judy just checking in to make sure I'm ok. She's so sweet_. Picking it up her heart dropped instantly and fear filled her as she read the name. It wasn't a text from Judy…it was from Bumblebee.

It was the first time she'd heard from him since they'd left as she hadn't had a way to get in contact with him or the others. Sam had completely cut her out of his life, changing his phone number and any other kind of communication so she was unable to contact him.

Anxiously she stared at the phone dreading what the message would say. _C'mon Kaela just read it. _Taking a deep breath she opened the phone and read the message. "Mikaela, I know Sam doesn't you anywhere near us…but you need to come. He was injured today… Ratchet fixed him up and he's resting now but you need to come. He's barely holding together, he barely sleeps or eats. He won't ever admit it and I know he's trying to protect you… but I don't think he'll make it much longer. It's almost like he's giving up…you need to come."

Tears welled up in her eyes at Bee's words and she pressed a hand to her lips. She'd known something was wrong; the feeling of dread had been haunting her for weeks. Even after 5 years the pain of his leaving hadn't dulled, but it hadn't made her stop loving him. If something happened to him and she didn't go to him, she'd never forgive herself.

_I'm coming Bee. Send me directions._ She wrote back.

Throwing her things into her bag she slung it over her shoulder, pulled her helmet on and climbed on her bike. Looking up she watched the last rays of sunlight slip behind the hills. Determination filled her as she started up her bike. She wasn't going to be left behind anymore…to stay protected or sheltered while Sam needed her. She was going to him and God help anyone or anything that got in her way.


End file.
